


Anything

by Sakurafox666



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, SAM thankfully can tell when Reyes is bullshitting, Switching, Teasing, all scott wants to do is help, bottom!Reyes, reyes overthinks things too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurafox666/pseuds/Sakurafox666
Summary: Reyes Vidal had to be a better man, had to become the person Scott saw every time he looked at him. He would do anything for Scott. Anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just to kind of get it out of my system. Obviously I've fallen in love with Reyes, I never had a chance. Just wanted to try out a bottom!Reyes fic since I hadn't seen one yet. Guess I'll see how the fandom takes it. 
> 
> Wrote this really quickly with no beta so all mistakes are on me.

* * *

 

The air smelled less of sulfur ever since Scott had activated Meridian; the water's toxicity almost completely dissipated. The mood around Kadara was painfully hopeful as the struggle to survive became less stressful. It was a goddamn miracle.

Reyes grunted as the hot water hit his body, burning in just the right way.

Since water was easier to filter now it wasn't as much of a luxury so longer showers could be had every once and awhile.

His hand slipped lower, fingers swirling around his lower abdomen. An ache had been building up in his chest for the past week; a hunger. Scott had messaged him yesterday to say he would be planet side in 24 hours. That he wanted to see Reyes. That he _missed_ him.

" _Fuck_..." the smuggler groaned. He was growing hard just thinking about the Pathfinder. His fingers skimmed around heated flesh, teasing. Reyes bit his lip. He did this to himself.

The hunger grew, raw in the pit of his stomach and clawing to get out. He needed Scott—wanted to devour that body. _Craved_.

A low groan reverberated throughout the stall and Reyes knew he was working himself up into a frenzy. Scott would be here soon but...

He was being _so_ careful with Scott. Reyes didn't think he had ever restrained himself so much before. He rarely cared what a partner wanted and took as much pleasure for himself as he could, but this was different.

Scott was different.

Reyes Vidal _had_ to be a better man, had to become the person Scott saw every time he looked at him. He would do anything for Scott. _Anything_.

It was terrifying how fast he'd fallen—how much power the Pathfinder had over him even if Scott didn't truly realize. Reyes had been going so painfully slow with him, never pushing beyond what Scott was comfortable with.

During one of their storage room forays (because Reyes had a serious fetish for it) Scott had confessed him to, all breathy whispers and moans, that he was the first. Teenage fumblings never fully acted out; never met anyone who made him feel ' _the way Reyes did'_. The smuggler had almost collapsed right there, heart hammering in his chest. Forced himself to pull the bravo out and promise to take care of Scott like he deserved, that he was honored.

It was true. Every word of it, but it was _more_. All his emotions threatened to come out, at the brink of spilling over his control. But it was too much too soon; would scare any rational person off and he couldn't let that happen with Scott. Anything but that.

" _Scott_." It was so excruciating, holding himself back. Reyes' hand slipped back up his chest, ghosting over a rigid nipple and drawing out another moan.

He had been so gentle with Scott. Made him gasp and shudder with pleasure in a way that Reyes would always treasure. All it had taken was Scott's eyes looking at him with wonder, awe...respect—maybe something deeper—and Reyes had been lost.

That first time had felt so raw; exposed.

And then Scott had run off an gotten himself killed ( _again!_ ) fighting the Archon. Reyes remembered hearing over the battle as Scott disappeared to go save his sister—save all of humanity—and the desperate hours in between as he waited to hear something, _anything_.

It turned out well enough; Scott became the big fucking hero that the people deserved, even if he had always been that to Reyes.

That was _months_ ago.

A frantic fumble behind shipping crates on the Hyperion during the ceremony had _not_ been enough, but business on Kadara had forced Reyes to leave. Some days he cursed his life as the Charlatan, but Scott would be here soon.

Reyes shivered under the scalding water, his whole body taunt and ready to snap. The desire like pinpricks along his spine as he arched his back against the wall. Scott was so cautious around him, afraid to take the lead, happy to have Reyes guide them. Normally it was fine, _more_ than fine, but that's not what he ached for—not what he needed tonight.

But...

Reyes drew in a ragged breath as he pushed both hands down across his sensitive hips, sliding towards his inner thighs. _So close_.

What if that wasn't what Scott wanted?

His chest twisted, doubt threatened to overtake him.

Scott was so submissive in their sexual encounters, maybe that's what he needed. He _needed_ Reyes to be the one to take control, to make him feel safe. When he looked at him with those clear blue eyes, with trust—

Reyes smacked both his hands against the wall as sharp desired lanced through him. He would do anything for Scott. _Anything_.

He could do this.

The air was thick with steam as Reyes sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. His shut the controls off and stepped out of the shower. Ignoring the burning erection he started to towel off before his omni pinged.

He ignored it, probably signaling that the Tempest had entered the atmosphere or some work matter that Keema could deal with.

Scott would be here soon.

Reyes paused and leaned forward, resting his head against the wall. His pulse was racing again as he thought of that shy smile, the eager way Scott's lips moved in a kiss, the flutter of his lashes as he came, the broken way he gasped Reyes' name.

His nerves were on fire, his skin over-sensitive and Reyes wanted to sob. He felt hollowed out, needed to be filled. The room was spinning. He had to regain control.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Reyes' head snapped up. Standing in his bedroom, with a more than clear view, stood Scott. His pupils were completely dilated and he seemed stunned, face a dark red.

"S-sorry, couldn't help it," he trailed off and jammed his thumb back to the front door. "Keema said you were expecting me, SAM let me in—I-I can come back."

That's what the ping had been. _Fuck_.

Okay, he could recover from this.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Reyes let his voice deepen. Dark and husky. His eyes didn't miss how Scott's breath caught in his throat. How his body straightened. The way his face flushed darker. "I've been waiting for you, Pathfinder," he lied and stalked forward. His hand latched onto Scott's hoodie and yanked, crushing their lips together and _yes_.

_Just like this_.

Reyes' trembled, couldn't help himself. It had been too long since he'd felt Scott against him. He couldn't stop himself, couldn't break free from claiming the mouth that moved frantically against his. A lovely groan wove its way through their actions.

"Someone's missed me," Scott chuckled against his lips and Reyes froze. That had been his groan. _Shit_. "I've missed you too." It was whispered into his ear, sincere with a thread of excitement running through Scott's voice and then _teeth_ scraped along the shell and _fuck_ —

Reyes managed to cut off his scream and bring it down to a pathetic whimper, but Scott's body changed, tightened and he eyes grew sharper. Could he see the desperation?

"You alright?" Scott's voice was guarded, caring and it made everything worse. Reyes had to be stronger, be a better man.

He nodded, too quickly he realized. "I'm not a patient man, Scott," his voice wavered, but he kept going, "the things I want to do to you..." He pushed Scott towards the bed and grinned seductively, falling into his role. The hunger would be satisfied with whatever Scott wanted.

" _Stop_."

Reyes halted, stomach dropping as Scott's eyes hardened. What? How? He couldn't know—

"You..." Scott's eyes widened and the words he said next punched Reyes in the gut. " _You're lying?_ " The hurt in his voice left the smuggler breathless in the wrong ways. "SAM says you're lying."

Oh that cursed AI...

"I'm _not_ lying." Reyes let the fear show in his voice, _anything_ to convince Scott. The way he was looking at Reyes right now; it was killing him. "Why would I lie about wanting you? Just look!" He was partly annoyed that he was still throbbing and hard while things had grown serious, but if it helped matters—

Scott's gaze fell towards the ground, darting back and forth as if he were listening.

"No...that's not it." Scott's eyes flashed back up to Reyes'. Blue like shards of ice they pierced straight through him. "Your vitals are off the chart. Reyes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he spat and instantly regretted it. Scott didn't need a fancy AI to tell that was a lie. _'No more secrets'_ , those were his words so why couldn't he say it? He couldn't stand it. Couldn't take the look in Scott's eyes. "I—it'll be fine Scott."

Wrong answer.

Scott's biotics flared to life in his frustration and the next thing Reyes knew he had been shoved up against his wall. Scott gripping his shoulders and the crackle of energy sparked against his skin and it was such an aggressive move and _shit_ —

" _Fuck!_ " It poured out of him, the loud and filthy moan as Reyes _wanted_. He slammed his head back against the wall and Scott's hands tightened. His cock twitched and he _so badly_ needed to be filled. " _Scott_..." It was a whine, there was no beating around the bush.

He couldn't bring himself to meet Scott's eyes. He knew it must seem like a complete break in character, so different from the man Reyes had built himself up to be.

"Apologies," he gasped out. "Just—just give me one moment."

"Fuck, Reyes..." Scott's voice was strangled and Reyes was proud that he managed to hold back his wince. "... _that's so hot_."

Reyes jolted and chanced a glance up at the Pathfinder. He was floored by the unmasked desire he saw lurking in those beautiful eyes; the youthful face almost predatory and it made Reyes' heart pound even harder.

"You...approve?"

"Wh-what?" Scott's mind seemed to take a minute to catch up and he shook his head. "Wait, I'm confused. Reyes just...what's really bothering you? What do you want?"

_Oh, the things he wanted_. They were right there, on the tip of his tongue. Ready to slip out and be exposed. But...

"I'm just...trying to be the man you want." Someone in control, someone who you can be safe with, someone that will meet your every desire. Reyes bit his cheek. Too much, too soon.

"Oh. _Oh_." Scott's eyes widened as the dots connected, his grip loosened. He nodded to himself after a minute. "I see."

Reyes opened his mouth to ask specifics—but Scott cut him off with a bruising kiss, teeth clacking in his haste. He swallowed the smuggler's confused moan and that's when Reyes felt a hand thread its way up his scalp and grip his hair with just the right strength and— _oh_.

It was almost over right there.

" _Ryder_." Scott ground his hips against Reyes' and the friction of the cloth against his erection was blissful torture. He stopped holding back his noises, stopped caring. Scott accepted this, accepted _him_. Fuck.

"Reyes," Scott's voice was so deep it made his whole body throb. "What do you want?"

The truth this time.

Reyes leaned in, closer to Scott's ear and whispered, "To have you fuck me within an inch of my life." Scott's body shook and his breathing became wrecked. He nodded against Reyes' neck and pulled himself away, dragging Reyes with him over to the bed.

"Can't resist that voice, y'know." Scott's grin made Reyes' heart flutter as he was pushed back and fell onto the bed, watching as the Pathfinder hastily tried to strip off his clothes. It was endearing.

Reyes choked back a groan as pale skin became visible and he spread himself on the mattress, arching his back up and trailing his hands downwards, much like he had been doing in the shower. The hunger was clawing at his chest again and his cock felt heavy between his legs.

" _Scott, please_..." He would beg a thousand times again to get the look that crossed Scott's face then. Slack jawed and so fucking turned on, beautiful blush across his face and when his eyes met Reyes' the whole universe stilled.

Scott looked at Reyes like he was the only thing that mattered.

Again, everything was almost over before it began.

Reyes bit the inside of his cheek and screwed his eyes shut. If Scott kept staring at him like that he was going to come.

The bed dipped as Scott crawled onto it, grabbing Reyes' by the thighs and dragging him until their hips met.

"God, you're beautiful." Scott whispered and Reyes thrashed in his grip, so close. He felt the precome dribble onto his stomach and groaned, hands twisting in the sheets. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"That's my line, Scott," he managed and started to thrust against Scott. He could feel the other man's erection, laying thick against his thigh. "Need you to _not_ hold back...please."

"O-ok." Scott nodded. Still cautious, still a little unsure. Doubt tried to worm its way into Reyes' gut and he clenched his teeth. "I-I've always kinda wanted to try it this way. Make you lose control and everything."

"I assure you," Reyes gasped around his shock and pure _need_ at hearing those words, "it doesn't take much."

"Right," Scott smirked, " _you're_ the delicate one." It felt so good to laugh, to let go of the fear for a moment. The next several minutes were spent in strained agony as Scott stretched him out, fingers shaking as Reyes pleaded that he was fine. His lover was very determined to be just as careful with Reyes as he had been with Scott, but it wasn't quiet the same situation. The entire world burned and he clenched around Scott, needing so much _more_ than that.

" _Ryder_." A sharp warning, he was a greedy man after all.

"Oh I'm aware," the dark lit in Scott's voice, same as when he flirted (surprisingly well for someone so shy in other areas) curled around Reyes' gut and made him whine. "SAM's tracking your vitals, remember? He can tell me when you're about to burst." The fingers twisted and withdrew and Reyes wasn't ashamed that he cried out in frustration. "Just getting you back for hiding this from me." Scott grinned and they were both so petty sometimes.

Reyes had an amazing retort, but it was crushed as Scott _finally_ pushed into him. The blunt head of his cock spreading Reyes open and slowly sinking into him. Yes, yes, _yes_. The emptiness, the hunger, was fading into the distance as Scott filled him and Reyes just took it.

" _Shit_ ," Scott's whole body was drenched in sweat, shuddering as he sheathed himself completely in Reyes. "That feels— _unngh_." He gave a small moan, losing some control and it tugged on Reyes' own restraint.

He was so close already, Scott making little noises like that _didn't_ help.

"R-remember what you promised, Pathfinder." Reyes could help goading his partner, waited with baited breath as the younger man snapped his hips forward at the challenge.

"I remember," Scott grunted and began the brutal pace without warning. _Perfect_. So perfect, everything Reyes wanted as he was pounded into without mercy. He was yelling, screaming, begging Scott to keep going. Harder. Faster. He wanted more, he wanted it _all_.

The ache and pleasure rolled into a ball, mixed with the pain and anxiety, sharpened by the absolute relief at Scott's acceptance, his utter enthusiasm and Reyes barely lasted a few minutes. He tipped over the edge and came with Scott's name on his lips. His whole body tensed as the delicious feeling of his overly sensitive body was thrust into. Again and again making his toes curl and back arch, drawing out his pleasure until Scott came as well, gasping Reyes' name like a prayer. _Fuck_.

Scott collapsed onto his chest, panting as they both came down from their high. Reyes' hands came to cup the brunet's head, carding through the soft hair possessively.

"Wow," Scott shuddered against him, "that was... _wow_."

He sounded so young sometimes. The feelings welled up, crashing against Reyes as he fought to control himself. Too much, too soon.

"I—" He could say a little, let the cracks show. "Thank you, Scott."

Cerulean eyes rose up to meet his amber ones, warmth and maybe the beginning of love shone through.

"All you had to do was ask," Scott laughed quietly. He pulled himself up until he was level with Reyes. "Trust me, ok?"

"It's not you I don't trust," Reyes admitted. "It's...myself." He could see the question forming on Scott's lips and busied them with his own as he pulled the other close. They kissed idly, mapping each other's mouths. Scott pulled back after a moment, giggling. "What?"

"You owe me a favor now." Scott's eyes sparkled and Reyes didn't really mind how quickly he'd fallen in love.

"You're one person I'd happily owe something."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see Reyes seems to be a popular character. I think somewhere it's stated that the Ryder twins are in their early 20s and Reyes is in his late 20s??? That's the only reason he sometimes calls Scott 'boy' and its only in his head.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
